Frozen Storm: Searching for the Water Prison
Chapter 1 Mochina Island was experiencing a normal day, besides the fact that a huge event was taking place. It was the king's birthday and everyone was preparing to celebrate this occasion. "Okay so we got all the food and decoration?" Zero asked while looking at a list together with Alice Hotaru. "Yep...All ready and waiting to be dealt with." Alice replied after looking at several mages looking at the pile of decorations. The Twilight Phoenix Guild have the honor of hosting a huge meal for the royal family at their mansion. Markus however who is possibly the closest friend of the king isn't anywhere to be found. Setting foot in the city of Mochina island was a fairly tall, slim, and fit man with a rather youthful face. His short raven-black hair with a dark blue tint hanged near his cheeks to frame his face. The newcomer didn't seem to be searching for something, just looking around with his eyes kept half-way opened as if he didn't really care what they did for the birthday of the king. Even though this newcomer didn't try to pull attention to himself, the onlookers couldn't keep themselves from wondering why someone would wear a long, black robe over his normal uniform that was prone to attracting attention when he seemingly didn't want any attention drawn to himself. Markus who was walking around the docks noticed the guy's power and looked towards him. "Yo kid! New to the island?" He said holding a pack of red flakes in a small white bag. "Red Rock?" Markus offered some of the flakes. Looking to where the voice came from, Lancelot slowly tilted his head towards Markus. "I am not a kid." Looking at the offer of the flakes he called Red rock, he carefully pulled out 2 of those red flakes that he cautiously observed before eating both of them at the same time. "Sure....So what ya doing here?" He asked waiting for the man to react to the heat. "Sorry to ask but outsiders are treated with suspicion due to the current war." Markus gestured to two police officers and they backed off and went back to their patrol. Markus then looked back to the man. "Also need a name." He said throwing a hand fall of Red Rocks into his mouth and crunching down on them. "If you willing occupation and magic if any." Trying to ignore the heat of the flakes, Lancelot gave the officers a short glance from the corners of his eyes before returning to the man in front of him. "Lancelot is my name, and who might you be? As for what i am doing here, you can say i am searching for a very precious one to me." His voice was casual, almost relaxed just as his body appeared to be. "Markus Hotaru....The Infamous Storm and the Storm Phoenix Slayer." Said Markus bowing his head slightly. "I'm the guild ace to The Twilight Phoenix Guild me and my friend Zero Asahi formed afew years ago.....Well if you looking for someone my guild and i would be happy to help once all this celebrating is over." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Xz791 Category:Stroyline Category:Articles in process